Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formulations comprising at least one low molecular weight hydridosilane and at least one hydridosilane oligomer, to processes for preparation thereof and to the use thereof, especially for production of silicon-containing layers.
Hydridosilanes or oligomers thereof have been described in the literature as possible reactants for the production of silicon-containing layers.